Revenge
by Princess of the Grave
Summary: What would you do if you could get revenge on all your favorite ninja?
1. Neji Hyuuga

**This is COMPLETELY RANDOM. My friend thought it was funny so I decided to see how people liked it :P**

**There's three parts so far, some are good some aren't.**

**OH and I don't own Naruto, Oh but I wish I did!**

**( In this story ) Rock lee is my husband my friend's husband is Kiba and she let me use her Oc. Dara ( They both are in upcoming chapters ) Right now were at the Hyuuga's celebrating Neji's 20th birthday. It's just random but who cares :P.**

* * *

The dinner was suddenly disrupted by the crack of the door hitting the wall after it burst open. In came a flurry of green accompanied by a flash of perfect white, and the blur was immediately identified as the one, the only -

Rock Lee. My husband.

Was it just me? Or did he hit Tenten in the back of the head when he came in?

Flashing us his perfect white smile, he sat down next to me and announced " Sorry I was late! Gai- " he stopped as he saw most of us were terrified at the sight before us.

" OH NO THE YOUTH HAS BEEN SUCKED OUT OF YOU ALL AND REPLACED BY GRANNY LIKE SOULS!! "

" Hn "

" L-Lee Why don't you h-help make dinner? " Hinata asked trying to get the ' YOUTH ' obsessed freak away from us all.

" OF COURSE HINATA! " As he dashed into the Hyuuga's kitchen.

Realizing her mistake her eyes widened in horror,she had just sent. The dumbest. Ninja. In all. Of the leaf Village. TO make. OUR dinner. ON a stove. OF WHICH. HE HAS NEVER USED BEFORE IN HIS LIFE!

Naruto smiled and patted the nervous Hyuuga's back " Don't worry everything should be okay it's not like Bushy Brow is going to burn down the house! "

_15 minutes later. . ._

"LEE HOW THE HECK DID YOU CATCH THE STOVE ON FIRE?": Neji screamed.

"It said preheat so I started a fire in there and turned on the gas! I also put the heater next to it so it wouldn't get cold!" Lee exclaimed.

"WHAT? NO WHEN THEY SAY PREHEAT THEY MEAN TURN ON THE OVEN TO THAT TEMPERATURE! NOT START A FIRE IN THERE! AND WHY THE HECK DID YOU PUT A HEATER NEXT TO AN OVEN!" I glared at my peanut sized brained husband.

"Oh. ." Was all the dimwitted ninja could say said.

"Fire extinguisher. . fire extinguisher. . NEJI WHERE'S THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" I was now running around panicking.

"Water stlye umm... to the rescue!" Lee screamed and pretended to water bend. Nothing happened. " NOOO I'M GETTTING OLD MY YOUTHFULNESS HAS FAILED ME!!!" He glanced at me. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

" I'll KILL YOU IF YOU SAY I'M OLD. " I growled he got the message and backed off.

Tenten slowly woke up and shot up. " Am I dead?"

"No, but you were close to, twice, first you got knocked out cold when Lee hit you in back of the head bursting through the door, and the second time Lee almost caught my house on fire causing mass destruction to the village." Neji said.

" Lee... " She growled.

_10 minutes later..._

After extinguishing the fire and teaching lee the rules on the kitchen being a no no area I walked over to the twitching Hyuuga who sat on the ground. Poor guy couldn't even enjoy his birthday without that deranged guy destroying everything.

"N-Neji, you okay?" I asked.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY? WHY ON EARTH WOULD I BE OKAY!"

I backed up a bit who knew Neji, the genius couldn't figure out how to handle an idiot like lee. But I had to hand it to him. He WAS the one who had to train and go on missions with him. He needed time to vent anger.

" hehe... ha...hen.. " I nervously laughed " Well you know Neji.. Happy Birthday! " ' Slowly back up now.. get lee out of the house and RUN. ' I thought taking small steps toward the spot where lee was being murdered by Tenten.

" And. Where. Do. You. Think. Your. Going? " Neji slowly turned his head toward me.

" You know I think I should go.. " I grabbed lee's hand and made a run for it.

'Step one. Ruin Neji's birthday. Check. Step two scar Sasuke for life is a go!'

I smirked. I loved ruining the lives of my favorite ninja! For I ( as Rock Lee says ) AM THE GREAT REVENGER!

* * *

** * Puts head in hands * It's embarrassing but I tried ^^ RnR :P ( Sorry for any Spelling. Grammar, ect issuses. )**


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

**This one is short, and disturbing if you think Gai is a scary person xD**

**I don't own Naruto, heck a lot of people ( LIKE ME ) wish they did.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors**

**TA DA! Enjoy :P**

* * *

We sat on the rivers edge as I elaborated my plan to ruin Sasuke's life. I played with the end of my kimono then it hit me. I smiled brightly and poked lee rapidly.

" I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!! "

He glanced at me with a questioned look.

" WE GO TO THE BEACH... Have all the gang there... and then since it's Sasuke's birthday.. " I leaned in a whispered my devilish plan into his ear.

" YES IT WILL GO PERFECT MEGAN! " He hugged me. I snickered.

_The next day..._

" Come on Sasuke It'll be fun!!! " I begged Sasuke. something I'D NEVER EVER DO IN MY LIFE. But he would pay for it....

" Fine. " he groaned. Finnally giving in to my constant pleads for him to come.

" YES! " I cheered then hugged him. Of course receiving a Touch-Him-Again-And-You-Die glare from Sakura, not that I minded, made me feel power ful enough to know I could make her jealous. ( **A/n :D**) And a Let-Go-This-Instant-You-Baka-! look from Sasuke.

_At the beach..._

Everyone gathered around as Lee wheeled in a BIG cake. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!! " He yelled then quickly ran out to where I sat.

Moments later we heard screams of terror and " MY EYES!! " and Gai yelling " WHAT'S WRONG!! THE PLAN WENT PERFECTLY!! "

Lee sat down next to me and whispered " Should we go help them? " he asked.

" Nope. " I said looking through my telescope and Sasuke's face. Scared. Red.

He continued to stare at me. " What was in the cake anyways? "

I put down the telescope and smiled. " Gai in speed-o's. "

And couple walking behind us gagged on their ice cream.

' Step two complete. Step three. KIBA'S SLEEPOVER!! '

**

* * *

**

**YES SHORT And YES I'M MAKING KIBA DO A GIRLISH THING AND HAVE A SLEEP OVER! **

**Kiba: ...**

**Just think you can do Akamaru's nails!!**

**Kiba : ... WHAT THE HECK?!?!?**

*** giggles like a school girl * **

**Read n Review :D**


End file.
